The new Brawler
by Draga128
Summary: Anna Williams was just a ordinary girl until she meet Eva, a Bakugan who has the power to change into anything. Soon they meet the Brawlers. Sparks fly between Drago and Eva, can they survive the fight and their feeling for one another or lose everything
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:

A 14 year old, Anna Williams, is being stared down by two guys, she has light brown hair that reaches her waist and dark brown eyes that always held people captivated, she was wearing a red tank top, jean shorts and black flats. Anna sighs, "No way! I wasn't making fun of you guys!"

Shuji snorts. "Admit it, punk! You were making fun of the way I battle! Right Akira?"

Shuji's younger brother, Akira, smiles. "That's what I heard. What's your problem, girl?"

"Nothing! I-I just like Bakugan..." Anna stutters, trying to get the two boys to leave her alone.

"Well so do I and now I'm gonna show you how it's played!" Shuji smirks, knowing Anna is new at Bakugan.

"But-but I'm new at Bakugan. I don't even know all the rules yet..." Anna mumbles.

"Well, your about to learn... The hard way!" Shuji takes a step forward, causing Anna to take a hesitate before taking a step back.

"Back off Shuji!" Anna looks behind her, looking for the source of the new voice. She stares in shock at who she sees, Dan Kuso, the leader of the Bakugan Brawlers is standing behind her. Dan walks up till he was standing beside Anna.

"H-huh? Dan? This isn't any of your business! Get lost!" Shuji stutters.

Dan ignores him and turns to Anna. "Hey, what's going on, are these guy's bugging you?" All Anna could do was nod and stare in shock at what was happening.

Don turns to Shuji, "Wow Shuji, resorting down to pushing around poor, defenceless girls... That's low, even for you. If your looking for a real battle then look no further. Me and Drago will gladly kick your butt, just like last time."

"How... and when did you beat my brother!" Akira asks.

"T-this isn't finished Dan! Just wait, one day I will kick YOUR butt... And you'll be sorry. And he didn't beat me Akira! I-I let him win!" Shuji tells Akira as they walk away.

Anna turns to Dan, finally finding her voice. "T-thank-you."

Dan rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It was nothing. By the way..." Dan stares at Anna, "I never caught your name." "Anna." "Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Dan and this is my Bakugan," Dan refers to his shoulder where his Bakugan rests. "Drago."

"Hello." Drago says, nodding to Anna.

"Nice to meet you two." Anna says, smiling at her new friends.

"Well, gotta roll! Catch you later Anna!" Dan says as he turns and starts heading out of the park.

"Bye!" Anna watches Dan until she can't see him anymore. She closes her eyes and whispers to herself. "Someday... I'll be a Battle Brawler..."

Anna opens her eyes and is about to head home when she hears a weird sound. "Huh? What's going on?" Anna asks no one. Suddenly there was a flash of light, Anna closes her eyes, when Anna opens them she finds herself staring at a Bakugan. "A-A Bakugan? Wow! I've never seen one like this before!"

The Bakugan transforms and stares at Anna before a female voice asks. "Where am I?..."

Anna blinks, "Er... Planet Earth..."

"Not in Vestroia then..." The Bakugan mumbles.

"Who... who are you?" Anna finally asks.

"I-I have no name... but I am called the Metamorphosis Bakugan..." She tells Anna.

"Wow... Never heard of a Metamorphosis Bakugan." Anna says, amazed. The Bakugan giggles. "Ok... I'm gonna think of a name for you... Lilly?" No answer. "Fauna?... Abby?... Evelyn?"

"Wait! Evelyn... I like the sound of that." Says Evelyn.

"Alright, Evelyn it is!" Anna says, sounding proud of herself. "So... What kind of powers do you have?"

"Well... I am born of the pyrus element but I am able to change my molecular structure allowing me to turn into any attribute, I have a ability card that allows me to change into any type of Bakugan I have faced before, I am also able to borrow attacks from Bakugan on the battlefield... Oh and I am able to into any form inside and outside a battle."

Anna stares at Evelyn wide eyed. "Wow... That is so cool!... Do you think you can transform into a human?" Anna asks.

"Um... I don't know... Here let me try." Suddenly Evelyn's small ball form starts glowing, slowly Evelyn goes from a ball form to a human form. The light disappears and a girl is left standing. She was a little taller then Anna, long natural red hair with bright green eyes. She is wearing a deep red tank top with the pyrus symbol in white on the front, black shorts and the same colour deep red flats. "So... How do I look?"

"...Wow! You look beautiful!" Anna gushed. Evelyn blushes. Then Anna becomes nervous. "Umm... I whose wondering... only if you wanted to... would you like..." Anna takes a deep breath. "Do you want to be partners?"

Evelyn blinks and smiles. "Okay!... Though I hope you don't mind me staying in my human form rather then my Bakugan form... I like this one better."

Anna smiles, "I don't mind."

Suddenly Evelyn's face fell, "But... Where will I stay... I have no cloths or anything like that."

"Oh... That's alright! You can stay with me and my family and you can borrow some of my cloths until we go shopping for you."

Evelyn's eyes brighten. "Really?"

"Of course! Your my friend and partner, I'm happy to do this... Besides, I don't have many friends and my mother would love having you over... By the way, can I call you Eva?..."

"Yep! I would prefer you to anyway... Evelyn is a mouth full." Both girls giggle.

Anna grabs Eva's hand. "Come on! I want to introduce you to my family!" Eva laughs at Anna's antics but allows Anna to lead her. Anna drags Eva to her house which was at the edge of town.

Anna pushes open the door and leads Eva to the living room where Anna's mom and dad are sitting. "Hy mom, dad, I would like you to meet someone." Anna tugs Eva forward, "This is my best friend, Eva!" Eva smiles and waves.

"Hello sweetie, my name is Kathy, but you can call me mom if you would like, and this is my husband, Myron, but you can call him dad if you would like." Anna's mom says with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Eva says.

"Hey mom... Eva's parents died a few years ago and she lives with this family that doesn't feed her or really care about her... Can she live with us?" Anna asks, giving some made up story.

"Oh! Of course sweetie! You can stay with us as long as you need." Mom says, and pulls Eva into a hug.

Eva's eyes start to water as she hugs back. "Thank you... Mom." In truth, Eva never truly knew her true parents, she has distant memory's of them and knows they are alive but she hasn't seen them since she was little, they have a very important job back on Vestroia and hardly had any time to spend with her.

"Mom... Eva doesn't have any cloths either..." Anna says after they pull away from their hug.

"Well then, we'll have to go shopping tomorrow then!" Mom says and gives the girls a smile. "Why don't you two head up to Anna's room and get settled in." Anna and Eva nod and head upstairs.

Anna's room was simple. White walls with red trimming, a black book shelf on the opposite wall, a black dresser beside it, a walk in closet off to the side, another door leading to the bathroom, in the middle of the room two beds where pushed together and were covered with a red blanket with black accent, a flat screen tv across from it and posters of different Bakugan covering the walls, mostly pyrus Bakugan.

"I love your room!" Eva says, taking it all in.

"Good, because it's ours now." Anna yawns. "Well, today has been very eventful. I say it's time to say goodnight."

"Yea, your right... Um... Anna, can I borrow some pj's?" Eva asks, staring at her feet.

"Of course!" Anna walks over to the dresser and pulls out two shirts and 2 pants. Anna gives one pair to Eva. Both girls strip down and change into their pj's. Anna is wearing a black tank top with white pj pants with penguins on them. Eva is wearing a grey tank top with camouflage pants. Both girls crawl into bed afterwards.

"Night Eva." "Night Anna... Thank you for everything you have done." But Anna hadn't heard. She was already asleep, snoring lightly. Eva lightly laughs before drifting off herself


	2. Chapter 2

Eva's POV:

The next few days fly by, mom took me and Anna shopping for new cloths and shoes, me and Anna have gone to the amusement park and Anna has been showing me around town. Today Anna was taking me to a small cafe in town.

"Come on, Eva! It's just around the corner!" Anna giggles as she pulls me around the corner. I notice a cute little shop just up ahead. Anna opens the door and leads us in. "Wow... I've never seen it so packed!" Anna exclaims. She leads me to one of the only empty tables.

I look around and notice all the guys going gaga for one of the waitresses. "I think I know why... There all guys and they are staring at the waitress." I say to Anna. She looks around and nods.

A few minutes later a different waitress makes her way over to us, "Hello, my name is Runo and I am your waitress. Have you decided what you would like?" Runo asks.

"Um... I would like a caffè mocha please." Anna orders.

"And I would like a caramel macchiato." I say.

Runo writes down our orders, "Okay, I'll be right back!" She smiles and walks away.

Shortly after Runo leaves I notice Anna staring at something over my shoulder. I look, and find a boy with brown hair walking in. He looks around slowly before his gaze lands on us. He smiles and walks over.

"Hey Anna, good to see you again." The boy says with a smile.

"Dan, good to see you. Um... This is my friend Eva, Eva meet Dan, Dan meet Eva." Anna says, smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you Eva. This is my friend Marucho, he's one of the Brawlers."

My eyes widen, 'Now I know who he is. This is Dan Kuso, the boy Anna always talks about.' I thought to myself. Me and Anna scoot over so the boys can sit down. Shortly after Runo brings us our coffee's and brings the boys theirs too. We talk for awhile, learning that the two waitresses are their friends, different strategies for battling and other stuff before noticing Runo storming around.

"Gee wiz, Dan. I never thought I'd see Runo jealous of anyone." Marucho says, watching as she storms by.

"Hey, keep it down Marucho. Never get involved in a cat fight." Dan warns Marucho. I giggle at them.

"Runo, a little help please." Alice calls from across the room.

"I can't believe this!" Runo whispers to no one. "Marucho, go get some coffee! Alice is totally useless."

Marucho stands up, "Yea, alright." He mumbles.

"Hurry up Runo!" One customer calls, "I'm starving!" calls another.

Runo runs over. "I'm coming!"

Marucho leaves and Preyus jumps out. "Yo! Guess whats up home boy!" He asks.

We all stare at Preyus, Dan finally breaks the silence. "Huh...? Ya Preyus..."

Me and Anna sniffle our giggles.

Preyus then proceeds tells us that Marucho and Runo went to visit Shun.

"What! Both Marucho and Runo went to see Shun!" Dan exclaimed.

"Shh! Zip it would ya! Marucho would be so mad if he ever found out I squealed. Well lets just say they dropped by his house. Got to tell ya, Danny old boy. It was the weirdest place I've ever seen. This weird whole castle/ninja theme with booby traps hidden all over the house. Spears came out of the walls and everything. Not to mention the throwing stars. I'm lucky I cam out of there alive! I swear!"

Dan suddenly slams his hands down on the table, scaring everyone in the cafe. Dan turns around and Runo and Marucho stare at him, obviously scared.

"We're not worthy!" They both suddenly yell. Marucho takes a hesitant step forward. "I know this doesn't look good, Dan. But we were going to tell you, honest. It's just that we need Shun on our side to beat that creep, Masquerade! And after all that, Shun just told us to get lost."

Me and Anna look at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Might I interject." Preyus asks.

"Keep out of this!" Tigrera says. I hadn't realized she was here, or Drago for a matter of fact.

Preyus backs up. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

"We're so sorry Dan!" Marucho says.

"Huh! He's just stubborn!" Runo says as she turns her back. "If he doesn't want to talk then it's his problem."

"But Runo!" Marucho cries.

"But nothing. He's being a big baby." Runo states.

"Your the baby!" Dan quickly counters.

"Would you grow up! Just how many Bakugan has Masquerade have to steal before you realize that we need Shun! I wish for once you would swallow your pride and listen for a change. But if your willing to go in it alone and lose Drago to the Doom Dimension, be my guest. Marucho and me want no part of it! So be a jerk! Who even cares!" Runo practically yells.

Dan stands up, "That's enough!"

"Come on guys." Marucho says, trying to calm the two. "Calm down. Why can't we all just get along!"

Me and Anna are just sitting there, feeling awkward. Marucho turns to us. "Sorry you had to see that Eva, Anna."

We both nod and smile. "Who's Masquerade?" Anna asks.

Dan sighs and sits down beside her. "Masquerade is a twisted evil person. He battles people and sends their Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, and they are never seen again."

I tilt my head. "What's the Doom Dimension?" I ask quietly.

Dan turns to me. "The Doom Dimension is an alternate dimension where Masquerade sends Bakugan after he defeats them in a battle. They say no Bakugan has ever returned from there." Me and Anna stare at Dan, wide-eyed.

'Oh my god! All those poor Bakugan... There has to be something I can do to help...' I thought to myself.

"Im going." Dan said suddenly.

We all look at him. "Where?" Marucho asks.

"I'm going to get Shun and make him help us." Dan says as he stands up.

"Finally!" Runo says. "I'm coming with you though!" Marucho nods.

Marucho turns to us. "Would you two like to come also?"

"Really!" Anna asks, excited.

"I don't see why not... Have you ever flown on a privet jet?" Marucho asks. Both me and Anna shake our heads. Marucho smiles, "Good."

"Alright everybody, lets go." Dan says and walks away. We all follow him.

Marucho calls someone, "Okay, our ride is set up. We're meeting the jet in the central park and it will take us to Shun's."

We walk to the park, which is about 10 minutes away, in the park is a HUGE jet. "Is that your jet?" I ask.

"Yep, it helps when your parents are rich." Both me and Anna nod.

Inside we sit down and the plane takes off. "Thanks for coming Dan." Runo says then sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I couldn't just let you two go again. Besides, you need me to beat that creep!" Dan says.

"That's the spirit, we'll have Shun eating out of our hands in no time." Marucho says, trying to stop the two from arguing.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Preyus says.

"Enough!" Tigrera snaps.

"I know! Put a lid on it. Sheesh, talk about grumpy." Preyus says.

I giggle at the two's arguing, they are like an old married couple.

The rest of the ride is relatively quiet, except for the random small conversations that started up. After a while the plane lands. We all walk out.

"This place is quiet. Almost too quiet." Runo announces.

"We should keep our eyes peiled. Remember all those booby-traps." Marucho says.

Dan walks up to a wall and climbs over the wall. "Dan no!" Marucho says.

"Don't leave us behind!" Preyus yells.

Anna runs over and jumps over the wall. "Anna!" I yell and follow her over.

"Dan! Anna! Eva!" Runo calls.

Once over i notice Anna and Dan a bit ahead, I jog up to them. "Be careful guys." Drago says, "Trouble may be a foot."

I blink, 'That's the first time I have heard Drago talk... Wow...'

Suddenly we hear footsteps. We look around the corner and see a guy with long black hair. Dan walks out. "Shun!" Me and Anna walk up behind him.

Shun look up, "I've been expecting you, Dan. But I didn't think this day would come so soon."

"It's good to see you, Shun." Another guy stepped out. "Masquerade!" Dan exclaims.

"What is HE doing here?" Drago asks.

"Better question, why is Shun hooked up with him?" Dan asks. Dan notices something in Masquerade's hand. "A Doom Card! Shun, what are you doing hanging around with scum like him!"

"Dan, Dan, Dan. When will you ever learn." He starts to walk away. "Well Shun, I think it's time we eliminate him." Shun suddenly throws a card at us. I quickly grab Anna and jump out of the way. We land about 5 feet away. "Didn't you hear me?" Masquerade asks.

"I play this game... Solo. So don't think your the boss of me. Because your not." Shun says

"Not your smartest decision Shun. But I respect it. It leaves me with only one choice. And that's to bring Dan down... Personally." Masquerade says, taking out a gate card.

"Hey! You wanna battle!" Dan yells.

"Your time has come, Masquerade" Drago says. Dan pulls out a gate card.

Shun pulls out a gate card and stands in front of Masquerade. "Out of my way! My house, my battle!"

"I got an idea." Dan says. "I'll take both of you losers on at the same time! You know, take out two birds with one stone. Unless of course, those two birds are two yellow bellied chickens!"

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" Shun asks.

"This is our chance Shun." Masquerade says.

"Field Open!" Dan, Shun and Masquerade yell out.

The gate cards glow and we're suddenly transported into a new world. The sky is multicoloured and the ground beneath us is black.

Masquerade pulls out a Doom Card. "Doom Card... Set." He drops the card on the ground and ripple effect happens, covering the ground around us.

"Gate Card Set!" The boys call out. They place their cards on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade calls out. He throws his Bakugan into the field, "Lazerman stand!" His Bakugan stands on his card.

I realize, since I'm a Bakugan, I am able to find the G's of the Bakugan. Lazerman stands at 370 G's.

Dan throws his Bakugan onto the field and it lands on his Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl. Stinglash stand!" Dan's stinglash stands at 290 G's

Masquerade laughs. "Nice try. Leap Sting Ability Activate." His Lazerman turns around and begins firing at Stinglash.

"Oh No!" Dan yells as he watches his Bakugan get fired at.

"He attacked pyrus Stinglash with a completely different ability card." Drago says, amazed.

"My Leap Sting is a unique ability which has the darkest attribute that allows me to attack from pretty much anywhere. And let me say, it's pretty much versatile." Masquerade explains.

"Stinglash!" Dan calls. Stinglash couldn't handle the oncoming fire and was defeated. I watch, horrified, as a hole appeared behind Stinglash and sucked him in. "I can't believe it! He sent Stinglash to the Doom Dimension." Lazerman transforms down and Masquerade grabs him.

"So that's the Doom Dimension." Shun says, shocked.

"Yes," Came a new voice that I could barely hear, even with my sensitive hearing. "Once a Bakugan has been sent there they never return. It's the place we fear the most, Shun." The ventus Bakugan on Shun's shoulder says. "Knowing this, do you still wish to continue? Well...?"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shun yells out and throws his Bakugan onto his Gate Card. "Monarus, stand." Monarus stands at 330 G's.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade throws his Bakugan into the field and it lands on his Gate Card. "Reaper Stand!" Reaper stands at 370 G's.

Drago growls. "Awww Man! Is that the best you can do?" Dan asks. Dan pulls out another Gate Card. "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan throws his Bakugan onto the card he sent out. "Gargonoid Stand! Gargonoid stands at 310 G's.

"Kay Dan! Lets get this started! Ability Card Activate! Air Battle!" Monarus starts flying around the battlefield.

"Monarus is flying outside the card zone!" I say, amazed.

"In Air Battle mode, Shun's Monarus possesses that unique ability. It's a wind attribute that allows it the freedom of movement beyond the cards below." Drago explained to me.

"That's not all, Dan. When I'm in Air Battle Mode, your Gate Card won't open." Shun says with a smirk.

"Huh!" Dan says.

"Monarus, Attack!" Monarus attacks and Gargonoid loses. But instead of a hole appearing Gargonoid transforms down and lands behind Dan.

"I lose again." Dan mumbles.

Anna puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up, Dan." I nod.

"Good job, Shun!" The Bakugan on Shun's shoulder says. I stare at her, wondering who she is


End file.
